1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a cable connector assembly having a pair of grounding latches and a grounding bar for connecting to a grounding panel of a mating electronic apparatus to reduce EMI effects at the connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, cable connectors are used to connect an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer to a peripheral device, such as a printer. The cable connectors are typically shielded by conductive shells to protect the electronic signals transmitted therein from external electromagnetic interference. The conductive shells must be grounded to a reference potential to discharge static charge thereon and to effect the EMI protection. The conductive shells of the conventional cable connectors do not have sufficient grounding contact points to reliably connect them to a reference grounding potential, and so the static charge can not be reliably dissipated and the EMI protection is not as effective as it should be. Furthermore, a conventional cable connector does not have a device which can function both as a grounding path and as a latch for securely connecting the cable connector and an electronic apparatus together. The present invention is a cable connector assembly which resolves the above mentioned problems of the prior art.